The TARDIS's game
by Rose800
Summary: Rose is a girl who came from the TARDIS in a shower of light and has now captured some unwanted attention from The Doctor and his brother Christopher(Beta). She must try to figure out who she realty is and what she was made for before it is to late.


This story is basically a different version of The Academy by scifigeekgirl. I give her the credit of the characters. The charachters stay in the same satus that they were in before but there is no Rose Tyler, but there is a ninth doctor.

* * *

><p>The Cab pulled up to the red and orange gates of The Gallifreyan Academy for children, the red-brown haired girl in side felt weird. The last time she had been here was when she had been "born". The teachers had been observing project TARDIS and a gold light came forth, as it died, she had appeared and was suggested to join the school so that they could keep an eye on her. Harriet Jones, she was at one point, the Prime Minister of Great Britain, but now she was the headmaster of the academy. "Hello my dear, I hope you had a pleasant ride over. We also gave you a name, I hope you like it" she said. I just looked at her, but didn't answer. I knew the langue, but I couldn't speak it. "One day, I hope you will say something. Well, lets show you to your room so that you can get situated for your first class." We walked down a long hall way filled with kids and teachers. I didn't notice we had stopped in till I ran in to Mrs. Jones. The door opened and a red head stepped out and said a few things that I couldn't understand, took my hand and led me into the room. "Now I know that you can't speak English but I've got a langue translator here so that I can convert what you say into English and what I say into your langue. Is that okay? Oh and by the way, my name is Donna Noble. You can just call me Donna." she said very quickly. I nodded. She pulled out a tablet and told me to speak. "Hello, I came out of project TARDIS." I said. Donna tried to get the translator to translate, but the tablet started to spark and she tapped a button and the sparking stopped. "Well, that only happened once and that was with Spaceman's langue, but he's weird so I guess it wouldn't work on him, but still." I just looked at her like she was crazy and repeated what I had said in German and made Donna raise her brows in surprise. "You speak German?" she asked. I nodded and pointed to the screen so that she could read it and waited. "YOU CAME FROM PROJECT TARDIS?" she shrieked at me. "Yes." I answered in German. But before I could explain the rang and she grabbed my hand and pulled me to class.<p>

Donna walked over to a guy with a leather jacket, big ears, and cold ice blue eyes. I took one look at him and saw his timelines and gasped. He looked at me with a cold gaze and then turned back to his book."Oi, Spaceman." he turned to look at Donna. "What?" he asked. "This is Rose." She answered. "Don't worry, you'll see Theta again." I told him with a strange voice. "What?" He asked looking shocked. I leaned over and whispered in to his ear; "I can see time and control it but I can't control what I see. Beware Beta, for The Master is coming to get The Oncoming Storm and The Bad Wolf." I stepped back at him and smirked at his bewildered face, grabbed a seat beside him and sat. Two weeks later while i was talking to Beta and Donna the teacher opened the door and two new students walked in. "This is Jack Harkness and John Smith, they're your new class mates." "Lies." I said. Everyone turned and looked at me. "Sorry?" said the one called John. "They're laughing at us." I replied. "No, we weren't even talking." Said John. "Is that so Doctor?" I asked. He looked at me shocked. "That's the name you go by, isn't?" I asked. "Stop it." He said. "Your home was lost in fire along with your family, and full regret and sadness. You're so full of pain and fire unlike your brother, who is ice." I kept talking, sounding like someone was echoing me. I could see what had happened and was trying to understand it by asking and talking about it to get a reaction. "Doctor, how is she doing that? how dose she know about your past?" Jack whispered. I could hear him even though others couldn't. "You, the called Harkness, your wrong." I said, confused at why he was a fixed point in time. "Thanks, I get that a lot." He replied sarcastically. "Don't make a joke of this Boe, it isn't amusing." I told him while he looked at me just as shocked as the Doctor. "And you Doctor, you're from Gallifrey. You and Beta's names burn in the Medusa Cascade her self." I said as black spots started to appear around the edges of my vision. I walked over to him as he backed away, leaned over to his ear and whispered; "beware The Bad Wolf and The master, Doctor. You'll need Beta for this one." I took a step backwards. "You and Beta are Lords. Lords of Time." and with that last sentence, my vision went black and the last thing i heard before i blacked out was the voices of Beta and The Doctor shouting;"ROSE!"


End file.
